I Wish You Loved Me
by inukag4eva2282
Summary: **Song-Fic** Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo again. Goin 2 the tree 2 think, Kagome wished that Inuyasha would love her. What will she do when Inuyasha comes to comfort her? Sucky summery but plz read it wont take long, its a good story! -


**A.N this is a little one shot that ame to me when i was walking home from the bus stop today listening one of my fav songs on my ipod when the story idea hit me. well i hope you like it!!! ^-^ ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha!!! no matter how much i want too!!! ^-^**

* * *

"I'm going home Inuyasha and there's nothing you can do about it!" Kagome screamed as her and Inuyasha got into yet another fight. "Wench! You can't leave till _I_ say so!" Inuyasha yelled, getting in her face. Getting even closer Kagome looked into his amber eyes, her own chocolate eyes filled with anger. "I_ will_ leave and _you_ can't tell me what to do! SIT BOY!!!" Kagome screamed, finally at her breaking point, she was only going home to restock for Christ sake!! **(A.N hope I didn't offend anyone.)**

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground in a oh-so familiar position. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just shook their heads as they watched the couple fight once again. Cursing from his spot in the ground, Inuyasha fumed, how dare she sit him?! Jumping up, he noticed Kagome disappearing into the well, the blue hue that enveloped the well proved that she left this era once again.

Reaching her time safely Kagome decided that a couple hours here wouldn't be bad. After packing her yellow book bag Kagome went to take a bath, enjoying the future for just a little bit…

Inuyasha sat by the well, waiting for Kagome to come back so he could chew her out. As he sat there he looked up in the sky and noticed little white orbs dotting the sky. _"Kikyo?!"_ Inuyasha thought as he jumped up. Forgetting his reason for even being at the well he sped off after the lost souls…

After eating dinner, Kagome said goodbye to her family and went to the well house. Closing the well house's doors behind her, she stopped and rummaged thru her bag, a wide smile crossing her face when she found what she was looking for, her ipod. Putting one of the earphones in her ear, she hummed along with the tune as she jumped into the well.

"Kikyo?!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked for the deceased woman. "I knew you would come Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she appeared by the lake. **(A.N so you know they aren't by the tree they are by a lake I made up lol ^-^ on with the story!!!)** _"It's finally time to leave…to bring Inuyasha with me to hell…"_

Throwing her yellow bag over the ledge, Kagome pulled herself up; surprised Inuyasha wasn't here to yell at her. Hiding her bag behind some bushes, Kagome decided to go for a walk. Heading towards the lake Kagome hummed to the song playing on her ipod, not noticing the souls that brightened the sky…

Silently singing "In My Head" by Jason Derulo Kagome walked to the lake, getting closer she thought she was hearing voices; pausing her ipod she listened as she got closer, her chocolate orbs widening as she spotted the couple before her; Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he walked towards the dead priestess. "Inuyasha, it's nice to see you again." Kikyo said as she smiled, well, tried to smile. Inuyasha notice that the smile didn't reach her eyes, like Kagome's did or how Kikyo's eyes never shone brightly like Kagome's when she was alive and happy… _"Wait?! Why am I comparing Kikyo to Kagome?!" _Inuyasha thought as he stopped in front of her. Wrapping her arms around him Kikyo rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha instantly froze _"She's so cold, and she doesn't smell right, yet Kagome is so warm and loving, and her scent calms me."_ Inuyasha thought. Trying to get the thoughts out of his head he wrapped his arms around Kikyo, not smelling the girl that just walked in on them…

Kagome felt tears build up in her eyes as she looked at the couple embrace in front of her. _"Why am I so stupid?"_ Kagome thought as she looked away from the couple, _"Inuyasha loves Kikyo not me, I guess he doesn't need me anymore."_ Turning away from the couple Kagome started to walk towards the well but stopped, _"I can't leave this place, at least not right now."_ Turning the other direction Kagome started to walk towards the Goshinboku as a single tear flowed down her creamy tan cheek.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha started to say as the priestess held him tighter, _"I…I can't be with you…anymore I have…and love…Kagome…"_ Inuyasha thought as he pushed Kikyo away. "I…I'm sorry Kikyo but… I can't be with you anymore…" "What?!" Kikyo screamed, her face contorting to a scowl. "Your leaving me?!?!?!?! For HER?!?!?!" Inuyasha looked down at the ground as thoughts of Kagome flooded his mind. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her laugh, her hug….her…everything. Inuyasha tried to keep the smile off his face as he looked up at Kikyo.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but you don't have my heart anymore, I don't even know if you ever really had my heart. It belongs to Kagome now, even if she doesn't want it. I will avenge your death but I can't go to hell with you." Inuyasha said as he looked at her. For the first time Kikyo let down her mask, true sadness showing thru her pale features. "I understand Inuyasha, I was scared I would loose your heart to Kagome but it seems I never had it in the first place. It somehow always belonged to Kagome. Well I wish you to luck." Giving each other one last hug Kikyo stepped back and said, "My responsibilities will now go to Kagome, and it is up to you all to defeat Naraku,"

For the first time, Kikyo smiled a _real _smile. As she started to glow she said, "Thank you Inuyasha, Thank you for setting me free."

**(A.N you start the song about here! ^-^) **

As Kagome walked towards the Goshinboku she felt a warm sensation go thru her body and stay there for a couple minutes. _"I wonder what that was?" _Kagome thought as she reached the Goshinboku. Sitting down she put her ipod on speaker and looked up at the stars as "I Wish You Loved Me" by Tynisha Keli came on.

_**Somethin, somethin as simple as me hearin' your name (hearin' your name)  
Puts me, puts me in a place that I can't even explain (uh oh, noO I ain't never been here before) I really didn't know back then but right now I'm totally sure  
Baby, I know I'm your friend but I wanna be much more (o0oh) **_

"This song describes my feelings so much." Kagome said as she tried not to cry._**I get butterflies when I see you comin', o0o boy you got me runnin'  
This feelin' in my stomach tells me I should be your woman  
Because your the only one who makes my fairy tale come true**_

After Kikyo disappeared Inuyasha smelt salt, _"Oh no, Kagome saw us!"_ turning away Inuyasha sped towards her scent, praying that she would forgive him._**How can someone make me so sad, but still I only want them to stay  
I wanna say I love you so bad, but I don't wanna scare you away  
Please, I wish that you'll understand that I wanna be more than just your friend  
I wish you loved me**_

Looking up at the sky tears fell freely from Kagome's eyes. _"I never knew that I loved him so much, but…he loves Kikyo..."_ Kagome thought as she wrapped her arms around her knees, something she does when she needs to comfort herself. Looking up at the stars, Kagome saw one star that shone above the rest. Closing her eyes Kagome made a wish, hoping it would come true… _**I see, I see you talkin' to them girls on the phone  
I wish that I could tell them all to leave you alone  
Really didn't know back then, but right now I'm totally sure  
Wh0aa who0 that I wanna be much more**__  
_

Boy this is why, I never really liked your girlfriends (why)  
Never really gave them a chance (why)  
Because I realized that I'm your woman, your woman

"_I never hated Kikyo… but I'll admit…I'm jealous of her. She has Inuyasha's heart, something I've wanted for a long time…if only I could have it…"_

_**How can someone make me so sad, but still I only want them to stay  
I wanna say I love you so bad, but I don't wanna scare you away  
Please, I wish that you'll understand that I wanna be more than just your friend  
I wish you loved me **_

Hearing rustling in the bushes, Kagome looked up and saw red and silver. Her chocolate eyes widened as she whispered, "Inuyasha…" Squatting down in front of her, Inuyasha wiped the tears away from her eyes, being careful of his claws. Kagome had to look away, she couldn't look at him straight in the eye. "Kagome," Inuyasha said as he gently grabbed her chin, making her look at him. Searching her brown eyes he whispered, "Are you ok?" Not able to tear her eyes away from his Kagome broke down, tears flowing freely from her face. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, b-but I d-don't think you w-want me here anym- anymore." "Kagome," Inuyasha said his face softening, "Of course I want you here."__

Said if you really love somebody, I mean really really really, really love somebody  
Let me hear you say yeah, let me hear you say yeah, yeahh  
If you really know you need them, and you know deep down you never gonna leave them

_**Let me hear you say yeah yeah, hear you say yeah yeah **_

Wrapping his arms around her shaking body, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him, letting her soak his shirt. "I'm sorry for hurting you again Kagome…no matter how much I try to protect you I always seem to hurt you." Inuyasha said as he held her tighter. "You do protect me Inuyasha," Kagome said laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, "Even if you love Kikyo…"

_**How can someone make me so sad, but still I only want them to stay  
I wanna say I love you so bad, but I don't wanna scare you away  
Please, I wish that you'll understand that I wanna be more than just your friend  
I wish you loved me**_

"I don't love Kikyo Kagome…I told her I didn't love her anymore and she went to heaven, your soul went back to you. I don't think she ever had my heart. I want you to know that I will always be there for you." Inuyasha said, he wanted Kagome to know that he cared. Even if she didn't know he loved her, at least she knew he cared.

_**How can someone make me so sad, but still I only want them to stay  
I wanna say I love you so bad, but I don't wanna scare you away  
Please, I wish that you'll understand that I wanna be more than just your friend  
I wish you loved me**_

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest, content that his arms were wrapped around her. _"At least he cares for me,"_ Kagome said as she closed her eyes, listening to the rest of the song. __

How can someone make me so sad, but still I only want them to stay  
I wanna say I love you so bad, but I don't wanna scare you away  
Please, I wish that you'll understand that I wanna be more than just your friend  
I wish you loved me

Looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms Inuyasha smiled. He had the girl that held his heart in his arms. Resting his head on hers Inuyasha's amber eyes softened. As the two contently rested in each others arms they had the same thought running thru their minds. _"I wish you loved me…"_

* * *

**A.N well i hope you like it. I kinda left it off where each other wished that the other loved them so they rly dont know their feelings for each other. I left it like that because 1. i might right a one shot sequeal or 2. you guys want me to make a sequeal to see what happens. i left it off so it ould go both ways it could stand on his own or have a sequeal well plz review and tell me what you think!!! ^-^**


End file.
